


in which john is kind of loud

by milfmayhem



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Bottom John Egbert, College, Established Relationship, First Time, Kinda, Kissing, Lowercase, M/M, Making Out, Rape/Non-con Elements, Top Dave Strider, Voice Kink, dave is just a little creepy, very little though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 03:15:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,802
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milfmayhem/pseuds/milfmayhem
Summary: dave just happens to jumpscare john, who moans when he gets scared
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 29





	in which john is kind of loud

dave had noticed about a month ago, on a casual friday night. as usual, he and john were watching a bit of some random tv show or movie. dave had grabbed a can of soda from the fridge for his boyfriend and a box of apple juice for himself. laughing at some stupid joke john had made, he walked over to stand next to him, eyes on the tv. like the insufferable douche he was, he pressed the cold can against john's bare neck, chilling his skin.

john  _moaned_.

and not some half-assed moan of pain, like full on _'ooh daddy fuck me into a wall until i cant feel my legs'_ yaoi hentai pornstar moan. as in enough to bring god himself to fucking half-mast, full on diamond hard bonerville. dave stood there awkwardly when john took the can, face burning red and a certain problem in his pants. 

it wasn't new to him john was  _loud_ ; they had kissed a lot, and even done a bit of grinding and touching, and he moaned at the lightest bits of contact. ever since they were kids john did a fair bit of whining and groaning when he didn't get what he wanted. dave never really payed mind to it, even if he found it cute, until right then. 

and  _ wow _ , after that initial shock he could not think about anything else. when dave hugged john from behind on their way home from school or something he would let out the sexiest fucking noise, scrunching his nose in annoyance when he dropped something. when dave slapped his ass jokingly he would gasp and close his eyes before snapping at him angrily, arching his back just a little bit. when he got a papercut or bumped into a chair he would do it; groaning and whining and whimpering like a girl.

at first, he tried to ignore it, willing his spontaneous boners to go down and praying john wouldn’t notice. of course, he did a few times, but he never put two and two together; he just assumed it was dave’s raging hormones. but after a week or two of constant bathroom trips and thinking about old ladies and rose’s old dead cat, he was getting tired of ignoring sudden boners and those  _ delicious  _ soundsjohn made. so he started brainstorming. dave, like the smart, smart scientist he was, started doing a little...  _experimenting_.

it started by increasing the frequency of when he tried to coax noises out of john. he would try to startle his boyfriend; yelling next to his ear, hugging him from behind, biting his lip when they kissed, slapping his ass without warning, etc. this, of course, also happened to increased the frequency of when he had to jack off. before he had been at around twice a day, (once in the morning and once before bed) and that had seemed to work fine, as long as he was subtle enough to make sure john didn’t notice. but after hearing him moan all day long, whimpering and whining at the faintest touch, making those goddamn fucking sex faces every three seconds, dave had to jerk off at least twice in a row in the morning so he was too tired to get an erection.

at that point john was starting to notice something was off. again, he was too stupid to actually figure it out, but he noticed dave was more tired in the morning and he spent longer in the bathroom. he also happened to notice how fucking  _ horny _ he was. dave kissed him more often, and when it turned into a makeout session on the couch, he had taken to grinding onto john until both of them were worked up and he had to shove dave off of the couch. it was worth it, though. it was worth it because every time he rolled his hips, every time he licked over his mouth, every time he nipped john’s plush lips, he made those beautiful sounds.

if dave had to listen to one thing for the rest of his life, it would be john. whether it was him talking about something stupid like his dumb movies, or if he was moaning into dave’s ear, he would be forever happy.so, he decided to push on with his experiments. 

dave got his next idea when they were walking to their apartment after class. dave had leaned in to kiss john once they ducked into an alley, hoping they could make out for a few minutes now that they weren’t being watched by all of the other students. john was laughing at some stupid joke he made when dave pushed him up against the wall and pinned him there, albeit a little rougher than he planned. it seemed like a good idea in his mind; get a little smooching in and _maybe_ a little neck kissing if he was lucky. what he was  _not_ expecting was for john to moan so loud it fucking _exchoed_.

john had full on arched his back, pulling at dave’s shirt and just  _begging_ to be fucked into the wall right there on college campus. dave backed up, shellshocked, and john actually acknowledged it that time; his pale face went red, and he slapped a hand over his mouth. dave gave him an awkward kiss on the lips, pulling back and walking down the alley, trying to act like nothing had just happened. john did the same, biting his lip and not talking all the way home. when they got back, dave’s first stop was to lock himself in the bathroom and jerk off until the memory of john in that alleyway was burned hard into his memory.

the idea that sprouted from this was the one that made it all fall apart; dave decided he wanted to see how loud john could get. the first thing he did was try to be a little more rough with john; kissing him a little harder, biting his neck more often, grabbing his ass with a little more fervor. it seemed to be working; he was getting a lot louder, and seemed to be more embarrassed each time. of course, it ended pretty quickly, once john finally came forward and confronted dave for his recent activities.

they were walking back home together after class, like before, and john stopped him at the door. “can we.. talk for a minute?” dave looked up, color draining from his face. that wasn’t good. “uh, sure?” he scratched his neck, looking up at john. “why are you acting so weird?” he asked, concern mapped on his face. oh, that hurt. was john worried? "what do you mean..?" the blonde shuffled awkwardly, avoiding eye contact. or at least what little eye contact he could make with shades on. john huffed, irritation clear. "you know what i'm talking about. you've been weird for _weeks_ , dave. you've been touching me more and always trying to get a rise out of me. if you want attention, just ask."

dave blushed, shaking his head. "no, that's not why- um," he bit his lip, trying to word it right. john rolled his eyes. "dude, i don't care. i know when we're kissing and stuff we always stop, but if that's what this is about we can..." john fidgeted with his backpack strap, biting his lip. dave shook his head, grabbing john's hand. "no, no, baby, that's not- we don't have to if you're not ready, it's okay! i've just been- ugh, this is so uncool- can we go inside and talk about it?" dave asked, gesturing to the door. his boyfriend nodded, getting out the key and kicking off his shoes when they were inside. they both migrated to the couch immediately, sitting down next to each other.

"this is probably the _least_ cool thing i could do right now, but it seems like the best option, so i'm going to admit it," dave's cheeks were pink, and he moved his hands as he talked,still avoiding eye contact. god, this was so stupid. john nodded along with him. "i kind of- uh, i started noticing that when i do certain things like scare you or kiss you or whatever stupid teasing douche shit i do, you make really cute noises, so i started teasing you a lot because i wanted to hear you do it more, but they also sound like sex noises sort of, so i started getting turned on a lot when you did it and i'm being a huge creep about it- so, um, slap me if you want to, i deserve it." dave whimpered, covering his face with his hands. his ears burned with shame. "oh," john muttered. _was he angry or mad??_ dave thought, mind racing. there was so much that could go wrong.

"am i really that loud..?" dave looked up at john, who was flushed red, hand over his mouth. "i mean, you've been, like, yelling the last few days," the blonde scratched his neck, blushing still. john whimpered, covering his face. "this is _humiliating_ ," he flopped over, head falling in dave's lap. "i'm sorry, dave!! i didn't know i was being so _loud_ , i just have a bad habit of complaining, so sometimes that turns into whining! and sometimes when you touch me my brain automatically thinks of dirty stuff, so i just kind of, y'know," he gestured awkwardly, squirming and blushing. dave would laugh if he wasn't so preoccupied with his _boyfriend's head in his fucking lap rubbing his face into his fucking thigh._

"uh, john?" dave whispered, trying to stay still. "yeah?" john answered, taking a break from his whining fit. he looked up, and dave couldn't help but think he looked a little debauched. his eyes were a little watery and his lips were puffy from being bitten all day; it was a bad habit of his. "you're doing it right now," dave smirked a little- he could probably take advantage of this. john's face went red, and he sat up, whining. "it's kind of... hot. like, you're sensitive, i guess? i think it's cute," dave mutters, scratching his neck again. his skin was probably dry. "oh my god. you can't just _say that_!!" dave grinned, leaning over and pushing john back so he was laying down on the couch, pinned. "why not?" 

john whimpered, covering his face. dave tucked his face into the crook of his boyfriend's neck, laughing. "god, i wanna fuck you so bad," he meant to sound hot, but it came out as more of a needy whine, and dave's cheeks went pink with embarrassment. " _please_ ," he moaned, grabbing on to the sides of his shirt. and _god_ , dave had never gotten hard that fast before. he wanted to hear john _beg._

**Author's Note:**

> pov i wimp out and dont actually write the sex yet


End file.
